


the bi squad

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bi Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: When Daisy's friends are late for her first Pride, she gets adopted by the Bi Squad.





	the bi squad

Daisy looked down at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time, hoping for some good news from Jemma. Instead, she found another apologetic text. Since the first  _ car’s acting up, we’ll be a little late _ an hour ago, the messages had only gotten worse. At this point, Jemma and Leo weren’t even sure they’d make it at all.

She was beginning to doubt her plan of going to Pride in the first place by now. She’d spent weeks psyching herself up but now it felt like her friends not showing was some sort of confirmation it had been a stupid idea anyway.

She started looking through her bag for her wet wipes to get rid off the small Bi Pride flags she had painted on her cheeks, blinking back tears.

Just when she was about to give up, she became aware of someone hovering just at the edge of her personal bubble. She looked up to find a beautiful woman giving her a soft smile.

“Hi,”she said. Her hat proclaimed  _ Make America Gay Again _ , and for a moment, Daisy forgot all about feeling bad, echoing,”Hi.”

“Are you okay?”the woman asked.“You looked a little lost, there.”

“My friends are running late,”Daisy said, trying for nonchalant but hearing the odd, ‘I’m about to cry’-pitch of her own voice.

“You can come join my friends and me until they show,”offered the woman and held out her hand.“I’m Piper, by the way.”

“Daisy.” She took her hand. God, she hoped Piper didn’t notice how sweaty her hand suddenly was.“Thanks, but I’ll be no fun. I’m - I don’t - I’ll just go home, I think.”

Piper’s smile faltered slightly.“Oh. Your first time here?” At Daisy’s nod, she continued,“Bit much, isn’t it?”

“I’m not really sure how to do the whole coming out thing,”Daisy blurted out.“I kinda figured I’d just throw a few pictures on Insta and let everyone figure it out.”

“Well, you can still do that, if you want,”Piper said.

“I guess.” Daisy shrugged. She did want to, really. But she didn’t want to impose on another friend group’s fun just because Piper felt sorry for her.

“Honestly, you’d be doing me a solid, too.” Piper’s smile was back just as bright now.“I somehow managed to have all my friends couple up and now I’m the third wheel. Well, seventh wheel, technically.”

Daisy giggled at that.“If you’re sure they won’t mind.”

“You’ll fit right in,”Piper said, turning to leave and offering Daisy a hand so she wouldn’t lose her in the throng of people.“They’re the Bi Squad. I’m the token lesbian.”

Taking her hand to follow her, Daisy was glad they had to walk in single file. That way, Piper wouldn’t see her cheeks burning red.

Daisy could tell who Piper’s friends where from a few metres away, a blonde woman energetically waving them over.

“Told you she was off pulling,”Daisy heard one of the guys say as they moved closer, the blonde elbowing him in the ribs and shushing him.

“Sorry,”Piper said, letting go of Daisy’s hand. She tried not to be too disappointed at that.“Took a little longer. Everyone, Daisy, Daisy, everyone.”

“Hi,”she said, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated, starkly aware she was the outsider of the group.

“You okay there, tremors? You’re shaking.” She nodded quickly, and the tall man who had spoken offered her his hand.“I’m Mack.”

“Elena,”the woman next to him introduced herself.”Or Yoyo. whichever you want.”

The blonde went next.“I’m Bobbi, and that’s Hunter, and you shouldn’t listen to a word he says.”

He gasped and grabbed at his chest in mock hurt, giving Daisy a friendly wink.

Trip and Robbie were the last to introduce themselves. Daisy took one look at the way Robbie was clutching his boyfriend’s hand like a lifeline and felt more at ease.“Your first pride, too?”

“Is it that obvious?”Robbie asked, and Daisy half-shrugged, half-nodded. He chuckled.“Well, you found the best people to do this with.”

“The Bi Squad,”Daisy said, grinning.“I heard.”

 

Her friends ended up being so late they could only pick her up, but by that time she couldn’t have minded less, phone full of pictures she might or might not put on her account later, a newly added group chat labeled “The Bi Squad”, and - most importantly - directions to Piper’s favourite cafe, where they’d be meeting for a date in two days.


End file.
